Sleeping Tides
by smokemilk
Summary: Modern AU. Korra has just moved into Republic City and works at a harbor. She meets Asami, and thus begins their story. Work, dates, friends and family, turning into Adult-rated material later on. Tragic pasts, dangerous triads and secrets, also. Korrasami.


Hello, again! I finally got some inspiration for a new story and time to write it down. There will be multiple chapters for this one, but probably not more than 10. We'll see how it goes.

Story: Modern AU. Korra has just moved into Republic City and works at a harbor. She meets Asami, and thus begins their story. Work, dates, friends and family, turning into Adult-rated material later on. Tragic pasts, dangerous triads and secrets, also.

[ **WARNING!** This is an **M-rated** story. It contains **sexual** and **violent content** and some **swearing**. ]

[ Pairing: **Korra x Asami Sato**. Other pairings are minor; Bolin x Opal, Tenzin x Pema. ]

Ages: Korra - 19, Asami - 20, Bolin - 18, Mako - 21.

* * *

It was Saturday evening, the dark orange sun was setting on Republic City, the lights of endless cars, windows and streetlamps brightening up the surroundings. Some were returning to their homes, others were busy just going outside to a club or something of the sort. In any way, this city never lost its life, for sure. The cars honked at eachother, chattering and shouts of people filled the atmosphere along with music and industrial noises around the place.

There was a small, dark blue apartment at the corner of the city, near the harbor, far from the center. It was one of the more peaceful blocks, excluding the sounds of lone seagulls and crashing waves during stormier times.

"Arf! Waaarf! Arf-arf!" sounds of a large dog echoed from Door 19, along with loud scratching noises against it.

"Nhh," a grunt came deeper inside the room. "Quiet, Naga…" the voice said frustratingly.

"Waaaaarf!" the dog wouldn't stop barking and whimpering, the scratches getting louder. It then ran to the bedroom, pressing its head against the white sheets and blankets, sniffing for the owner's head.

"Ugh," she mumbled and took the blankets off, sitting up slowly, "…fine, one last walk." She stretched and yawned. Her fine biceps tightened as she kept stretching, then released.

"But I swear, this is the _last_ one. If you keep making noise after this, I won't take you tomorrow, got it?" she said with a serious tone, pointing at her white-furred Labrador, who's expression was still as cheery as ever, happy to know she got to go out again.

Naga wagged her tail, "Mmrarf!" she exclaimed in glee, going back to scratching at the door to make sure her owner wouldn't forget.

The young woman got off her bed and walked into the bathroom, turning on the light and looking herself in the mirror, her eyes squinted, "Ahh…" she yawned again, "…sleeping all day and watching shows isn't good for you, Korra." She said to herself, examining her form, especially the messy hair. She was wearing a white tank top and light blue sweatpants, and she really had been snoozing and watching her series all day. Friday had been a rough day for her at work.

Korra figured it was rather late and the park she goes to doesn't have that many people walking around anyway, so she wasn't going to change her clothes. Also, because she was lazy as hell.

"Aaaarf!" Naga barked once again, coming to look for her owner.

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming! Jeez, wait a bit." The dark-skinned owner said, signaling her dog to sit down, which she did obediently, "Wow…" the woman sighed, "…wish you'd do that for the barking aswell."

Naga had been trained by Korra ever since she was a pup, and has so far been a very good canine companion. However, she does show her more childish and hyperactive side to this day.

Korra turned on the sink and washed her face, rubbing her eyes and reaching for a towel to dry it, waking up a bit more.

"Allright," she turned the light off, got the keys and Naga's leash, attaching it to her collar, "…let's go. Ten minutes." She assured Naga, who was wagging her tail and panting at her. Korra put on her trainers, not feeling like she'd much for her appearance right now.

She went to the door, unlocked it and stepped out and immediately Naga dashed forward, but got stopped because of the leash, "Easy now, girl. I won't cut it shorter this time. Ten minutes." Korra said, locking the door, making sure it was shut, then took a deep breath and started walking towards the stairs, going down. She lived on the third floor, so she had no need to take the fancy elevator.

The park was empty, but the small lights on the sides of the road lit the way, adding to the sombre atmosphere. It was a very quaint, small park, with some ornaments and old statues placed around, along with benches and garbage bins. It was a good place to come to with a beloved one or a group of friends to enjoy good vibes.

"Nnhr…" Korra grunted under her breath. Friends. She only had a couple, and they were watching sports on their TV. Well, one would be, atleast. The other, older one, would probably be making dinner and complaining about the younger's carelessness and unproductiveness. She wished she had gone to see them today, instead, but something just had kept her in bed.

She shrugged it off for now, focusing on Naga and how she dashed around, wagging her tail and panting, as if she was looking for something or someone.

"Come on, Naga," she looked at her as the dog sniffed around bushes. "It's the fourth time today," she said, remembering how she had to take her multiple times while she was in the middle of an episode. "Why are you so keen on coming here, girl?"

"Arf! Arf!" was all she got as an answer.

"Ugh, nevermind." Korra said, walking a few more minutes in silence and looking around the empty park. She felt a yawn coming on again, covering her mouth and loosening her grip on the leash.

Suddenly, as if Naga had waited for this exact moment to happen, she leaped into a bush nearby.

"A-Ah!" Korra yelped as she felt the powerful thrust slide away the leash from her hand, "Wait, Naga!" it fell out completely, quickly sliding on the ground to the white Labrador, as she squeezed through the bush and kept running forward.

"Naga, no!" Korra shouted after her, freezing stiff for a moment, seeing her dog sprint away like a wild animal, "Naga, come here! Here!" she whistled loud and kept shouting out orders, but none seemed to reach her dog whatsoever.

Korra felt anger and fear fuel her sleepy state, as she stepped on the bush in hopes of standing over it. She cupped her mouth with her right hand and yelled, "Nag-!"

She fell into the bush, "Gahh!" struggling to get out, twigs and roots scraping her skin and clothes. Nonetheless, the determined woman broke free from the bush and leaped out, running towards where she saw Naga go.

' _Damn it!'_ she thought, running faster through the road-less area, through more bushes and trees, almost completely in the dark. _'Losing Naga is the last problem I need right now!'_

"Warf! Bbrrrhh… warf!" distant barks echoed again, helping Korra.

She sprinted angrily though more bushes, feeling some getting stuck in her semi-long hair.

"Naga, you're so grounded!" she shouted as she came to a clearing. She stopped and stared at her dog, but noticed someone else standing there with Naga, bent over, petting and scratching her, giggling.

Naga was standing still, wagging her tail fast and panting at the newly discovered woman.

She had a black jacket on, open on the front, a deep red shirt on with even deeper skirt down to her knees, showing her black leggings and boots. All of her clothing seemed pretty expensive.

Korra let her eyes travel upwards from Naga, noticing the woman's long, wavy black hair and her pale face, which had a bright smile. A pitch-black handbag was hanging from her free arm that was supporting her balance with her knee. She was beautiful.

Korra felt like time itself had stopped for a bit. Maybe it was from all that running, or maybe it was something else. In either way, she wouldn't move, only stare wide-eyed.

The woman stopped giggling as she noticed her staring, standing upright and taking her hand away from Naga, who whimpered in protest.

"Oh, is this your dog?" she said and placed her hand on her chest, looking at Korra with her emerald eyes that were behind her glasses.

It took the blue-eyed woman a few moments to snap out of her trance and reply, stutter in her voice, "Y-…Yeah. Uh, yes, yes… Naga's mine." She shook her head and signaled her dog to immediately come to her. The Labrador whimpered again, but did as she was told, finally. Korra grabbed her leash strong and wrapped it around her palm to make sure Naga had no more motives of escaping.

"T-Thanks for catching her," she looked her in the eye and smiled awkwardly, "no idea why she ran off like that, heheh…" a weak chuckle came out of her already sore throat.

The woman chuckled too, but didn't force it. She found Korra's goofiness kind of cute, "Well, she does look like a very energetic one. Must be a hassle to handle her, right?" she asked and smiled.

"O-Oh, actually," Korra looked at Naga and back to the woman, "I uh… I work out quite a lot. She and I go running every morning. It's nice." She said, hint of pride in her tone. Korra loved to brag about her fitness, but felt like being more modest this time. Usually she'd flash off her muscles and insist on reminding how much more she lifts than her male friends, but not now.

The woman noticed Korra's muscles nonetheless, as her tank top revealed quite a lot of her arms. The sweaty skin revealed a bit of her stomach aswell, the light helping to outline her abs. She noticed her heavy breaths and roughed up hair and that strong stare in her eyes. The woman felt her cheeks become rosier, but quickly taking her eyes off as to not seem rude.

"I-I see," she cleared her throat and smiled again, walking a bit closer, "Hey, I haven't seen you around here much. Are you new in town?" she asked. Of course someone like Korra would be a hard sight to forget, and the woman hadn't definitely seen her before. Her curiosity however was pretty obvious, not like she wanted to hide it anyway.

"Uhm, I guess so," Korra scratched the back of her head and smiled back, feeling strangely comfortable with, well, a stranger, "Been here for a few weeks, moved in from the South Pole." She explained, feeling Naga rub her head against her elbow.

"Dad got me a job here and-…" she stopped for a second and looked at Naga, then back at the woman again, "Oh, sorry, a bit too much detail, right?" she said and turned away, starting to walk home.

The woman was just about to insist on her continuing, but was stopped by the blue-eyed turning back to her again, "Thanks, again, Miss…?" she waited for her name.

"Sato. Asami Sato, and no worries, heh."

Korra nodded, scratching Naga's head and walking a few steps away.

"A-And you? If it's allright to ask." Asami asked, stepping towards her.

She stopped and turned to her once again, giving her a smile, "Korra."

Asami felt smiled back and nodded too, "Nice to meet you, Korra."

"Nice to meet you, too." She replied.

There was a moment of silence. By asking eachother's names and smiling so much, it was almost like they had planned to meet again, which made the air a bit thicker. The conversation was rather brief, and Korra had cut it off, unknowing that Asami would've liked to hear more.

"Erm…" the dark-skinned woman stuttered, glancing around the park awkwardly, trying to think of something to say. Something appropriate. She couldn't deny that she'd probably like to know more about Miss Sato, and she definitely found her attractive. "So, uhm…"

"I'll see you around then, Korra." Asami broke the silence and gave the woman a flirty wink, having had noticed how much Korra loved to stare at her.

Korra felt her cheeks redden, coughing her throat clear, "Ah, sure. See ya." She said, turning around and picking up the pace, hearing Asami's shameless giggles at the distance.

' _Damn it, way to make a fool out of yourself, Korra.'_ She thought to herself, sighing deeply.

' _I hope that wasn't too much… I really wanna see her again.'_ Asami looked as Korra disappeared to the end of the road.

" _Brrrring! Brrrring!"_ something inside Asami's bag ringed. She snapped out and quickly took her phone out, answering, "Yes, hello?" she started to walk back to where she came from.

"' _Sami! Where are you, sweetheart? You said you'll be home at six."_ A voice of an older man came from the phone.

"Dad, I'm at the park. I'm coming, don't worry." She replied, sighing at her father's worried tone, getting her keys out.

" _What's taking you so long? Is everything everything allright? Should I call the cops?"_ the voice got even more worried.

"N-No, no, no need for cops. Nothing happened, dad, I'm fine. I can handle myself, you know that." She spoke to him patiently, picking up her pace aswell towards her car.

"I just saw this dog run at me, and its owner came looking for it. I had a small chat, dad." She said, getting behind the wheel and turning the engine on.

" _No small chats with strangers, 'sami! We've talked about this."_ The voice got serious, making Asami groan in frustration.

"Dad, I'm driving, I have to close the call. See you." She said quickly, closing the phone, knowing she's going to have to deal with him back at home more.

She took one last glance at the park, smiling and being glad that she had stayed a bit longer. She figured that the best chance to see the girl again would be to come here sometime, but that had to wait for now.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think by writing a review.~


End file.
